Dominic Lockhart
Dominic H. Lockhart 'is C.E.L.L. field commander and secondary antagonist of Crysis 2. Background Field Commander Dominic H. Lockhart joined Hargreave-Rasch and C.E.L.L.'s Urban Pacification Division in 2015. Prior to this, he was an officer in the United States Marine Corps. Lockhart was a brutal and violent C.E.L.L. commander who served the interests of the CryNet Systems board of directors and major shareholders. As leader of C.E.L.L forces of New York City, Lockhart was a proponent of conventional warfare and intrinsically disliked the 'post-human super-soldier' concept. Lockhart was a major opponent of the development of CryNet system's Nanosuit 2.0 - known as the N2 Program, and suggested his primary concern was the health risks posed to Nanosuit drivers. However, it is suspected that his strong stance against the N2 Program was in response to having lost his nephew, who was a member of the Nanosuit 1.0 project, through unknown circumstances involving the Nanosuit. He is personally calling it Hargreave's "Bastardized Cyborg dream". Lockhart also attended meetings with the Senate and attempted to persuade them and CryNet to stop funding for the Nanosuit 2.0 project. However, CryNet stated that they will still continue the project while following several protocols and having Lockhart personally supervising the project. Lockhart was given orders from CryNet founder Jacob Hargreave to apprehend Prophet and recover the Nanosuit 2.0; however, Lockhart became incensed in killing Prophet as his personal grudge, after many C.E.L.L operatives were killed trying to capture Prophet and for besting his men with the Nanosuit, and eventually putting him at odds with Hargreave and Tara Strickland. Crysis 2'' Lockhart, completely unaware of Prophet's death, pursued Prophet's successor Alcatraz, who obtains the Nanosuit 2.0, and mistakes him for Prophet. He and Strickland ambush Alcatraz and Nathan Gould at the CryNet building on Wall Street and successfully capture them. However, this endeavor was short lived as Alcatraz escapes from Lockhart's custody when the Ceph attack. As the plot unfolds, Lockhart begins to ignore instructions from Hargreave. Supported by his loyal group of C.E.L.L. soldiers, Lockhart became consumed with eliminating Alcatraz, not realizing that his attempts on Alcatraz's life would jeopardize the struggle against the Ceph. Lockhart's forces attacked and failed to kill Alcatraz at the Hargreave-Rasch building. There Lockhart came into direct conflict with Hargreave, who berated the Commander for his vendetta on Alcatraz. Lockhart retorts that he has been given direct orders to kill Alcatraz by the CryNet Board of Directors and simultaneously placed Hargreave under house arrest. Alcatraz finally came face to face with Lockhart at the Prism, where Lockhart was headquartered, prepared to eliminate Alcatraz. Under Hargreave's orders, Alcatraz attempted to kill the C.E.L.L. commander by throwing him face-first out a CryNet nano-shielded window and into the pavement, effectively ending his life. Quotes Trivia *There exists the possibility that the nephew in question is one of the ill-fated Raptor Team, namely Nomad. *In "Eye of the Storm", after Lockhart is thrown through the nano-glass window, he is still alive and tries to crawl away. Either the player can put him out of his misery by shooting him, or let him die from his injuries. *Lockhart is voiced by '''Ruben Crow. *''Dead_Man Walking'', Lockhart's weapon switches from a black SCARAB with a Light Shotgun to a black SCAR with Gauss Attachment. For some strange reason, he uses the Gauss Attachment as some sort of an electric bayonet, meleeing Alcatraz instead of shooting him. *After collecting all data pads in Crysis 3 a new file appears that states that Lockhart survived the events of Crysis 2 and on top of that aquired nanosuit and is hunting Nomad. This contradicts to Crysis 2 story where Alcatraz throws Lockhart through window and is clearly shown being dead. **This could be a mistake made by the developers. **It is also possible that the message in the file was created and sent before or during the events of Crysis 2, before Dominic Lockhart's death. ** That, or this could refer to Lockhart's nephew, who is presumed dead due to the nanosuit program. The death could be faked and the new Lockhart is operating under the alias of Silverback. Equipment *Primary: M2014 Gauss Rifle (Sniper Scope) *Secondary: SCAR (Gauss Attachment) / SCARAB (Light Shotgun) *Sidearm: M12 Nova (Ironsight) *Body Armor *Nanosuit (possibly) http://s1279.photobucket.com/user/Kabs195/media/Unknown_zpsbc4e7af5.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0 Gallery TDominic lohra1-model1z.png|Dominic Lockhart model References Category:Characters Category:Crysis 2 Characters Category:Deceased